Midnight Freedom
by Kionkitchee
Summary: Sasuke baru menyadari penyakit yang diderita Naruto, dan tahu bahwa waktu yang tersisa hanya tinggal sedikit. Warning inside. Dedicated to NaruSasu Day 2011. Don't like, don't read. AU.


**Disclaimers:** Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

Midnight Freedom © Kyou Kionkitchee

**Genre:** Drama/Romance

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** NaruSasu

**Warning:** AU, Shonen-Ai, Yaoi, OOC, OOC, OOC, typo(s), death chara, singkat, pengulangan kata. _**Don**__**'**__**t**__** like **__**don**__**'**__**t **__**read!**__** Feel **__**free **__**to**__** leave **__**this **__**page **__**if **__**you **__**don**__**'**__**t **__**feel **__**easy **__**to **__**read **__**it. **__**I**__**'**__**ve **__**warned **__**you **__**already.**_

**A/N:**Dedicated to NaruSasu Day, 23rd of October 2011. Prompt: **Quote**** "****Aku**** tidak ****akan ****menarik**** kata-kataku ****sendiri****"** yang menjadi monolog Sasuke dan **Yin**** Yang**** "****Matahari ****dan ****Bulan****"**. Sekuel dari _Tanjoubi __to __Ramen __to __Kissu __mo_, tapi bisa berdiri sendiri.

**Summary:** Sasuke baru menyadari penyakit yang diderita Naruto, dan tahu bahwa waktu yang tersisa hanya tinggal sedikit.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Aku selalu takut pada penolakan. Namun, aku terbiasa dengan hal itu.

Sungguh, aku tak menyangka. Dia sama sekali tidak menolakku. Dia-lah yang memulai pertama kali. Dia-lah yang menciumku setelah kuberanikan diri untuk meletakkan ramen di lokernya di hari ulang tahunnya. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka.

Sayangnya, kebahagiaan memang tidak pernah berlangsung lama.

Benar 'kan, Naruto?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Midnight Freedom**

**© Kionkitchee**

**Sekuel dari Tanjoubi to Ramen to Kissu mo**

**Dedicated to NaruSasu Day 2011**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Pertama kali mengenalnya, yang kupikirkan adalah bahwa dia seorang idiot. Maksudku, siapa yang akan menggunakan spirtus sebagai ganti kompor dan tabung percobaan sebagai ganti mangkuk mie? Atau yang lebih mementingkan empuk tidaknya mie serta rasa bumbu ketimbang pembedahan katak dalam pelajaran biologi? Atau yang dengan sabarnya mengantri selama 5 jam hanya untuk mendapatkan kupon makan ramen di restoran Ichiraku? Dia benar-benar si idiot maniak ramen sejati.

Kemudian, yang terlintas dalam pikiranku setelah sedikit lebih mengenalnya adalah bahwa dia seseorang yang keras kepala. Siapa yang tidak berpikir demikian setelah melihatnya mati-matian menolong seekor **anjing** yang sudah-sangat-sekarat-tinggal-menunggu-mati di jalanan dan membawanya ke klinik terdekat? Klinik untuk pengobatan manusia pula! Beberapa akan berpikir kalau dia sangat penyayang terhadap anjing, tetapi bagiku dia tidak lebih dari seseorang yang keras kepala dan harus berbuat sesuatu sesuai keinginannya.

Namun, aku salah. Dia hanyalah seseorang yang berjuang demi hidupnya. Dia hanyalah seseorang yang menjalani kehidupan sekuat tenaga. Dia sama sekali tidak menyerah pada keadaan.

Dan aku baru menyadarinya setelah mendengar kabar bahwa dia menginap di rumah sakit karena penyakit yang sudah lama dideritanya.

Sewaktu kami kelas 1 SMP, aku mendengar bahwa dia harus menjalani operasi usus buntu. Kupikir karena dia terlalu banyak makan ramen pedas atau makanan tidak sehat lainnya, ternyata bukan. Operasi itu hanyalah kamuflase. Dia menjalani sesuatu yang lebih berat lagi.

Dan aku baru tahu hal itu dua tahun kemudian; tepatnya dua bulan setelah hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-15… dua bulan setelah kami menjadi sepasang kekasih.

'_Menyerah saja, Sasuke.'_

Dan aku ingat ketika Neji mengatakan hal yang membuatku ingin memukulnya. Apa maksudnya dengan 'menyerah'? Bukankah seharusnya dia tahu kalau akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkan Naruto setelah lama menahan diri? Apa dia iri?

'_Palingan sebentar lagi juga dia bakal mati!'_

Dan aku benar-benar memukul—bukan Neji tapi Suigetsu—sesaat setelah dia mengatakan itu. Brengsek! Aku mengerti kalau kebanyakan orang tidak menyukai Naruto, tapi apa perlu sampai seperti itu?

Saat berpikir begitu, aku sama sekali belum tahu apa maksud mereka berdua. Yang memberitahuku adalah lelaki _tukang__ gambar_ di kelas. Sai.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan masuk hari ini,"

Kenapa begitu?

"Berarti kau belum tahu kalau Naruto masuk rumah sakit? Atau malah kau tidak peduli?"

Aku mengerutkan dahi. _Naruto__… __masuk__ rumah __sakit?_

"Iruka-sensei bilang padaku untuk mencoret absen Naruto sampai akhir semester. Sepertinya dia sudah tidak akan bertahan lagi…"

Aku langsung berlari sangat cepat bagai tak mengindahkan apa pun. Tidak lagi berpikir seberapa jauh rumah sakit yang sering di_kunjungi_ Naruto, aku berlari bagai kesetanan. Begitu sampai, aku langsung disambut oleh asisten Dr. Tsunade yang pernah memeriksaku sewaktu terkena tipus, Shizune-san, yang kebetulan baru akan keluar untuk mengambil sesuatu yang tertinggal. Beliau memberitahuku kamar yang ditempati Naruto, dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, aku pun bergegas ke sana…

hanya untuk melihat sesuatu yang menusuk hatiku.

Naruto terbaring di atas ranjang serba putih dengan berbagai macam selang tersambung dengan tubuhnya. Namun, yang menyambutku kemudian bukanlah wajahnya yang tertidur tanpa daya melainkan sebuah senyum hangat yang tak kusangka akan tetap menghiasinya. Aku pun berjalan gontai ke arahnya lalu terduduk dengan tepat di kursi yang terletak di sisi ranjangnya. Kemudian, menghela napas panjang.

"Yo, Teme~"

"… Lain kali," Aku menyela sapanya, "beritahu aku sebelum aku diberitahu orang lain, Dobe…" _tentang__ penyakitmu, __kondisimu, __semuanya._

"Maaf, maaf~"

Sial! Aku bisa mendengar nada canda dalam maafnya. Apa dia pikir aku main-main?

"Aku sengaja tidak memberitahumu karena aku tahu kau akan mencemaskanku. Meskipun dari luar kau terlihat cuek, sebenarnya kau sangat perhatian pada sekeliling—terutama padaku. Benar, 'kan?"

Otomatis mataku langsung menatap tajam matanya. Si bodoh ini… siapa yang akan menyangka kalau dia ternyata cermat juga? Aku harus lebih menjaga emosiku… yang terbukti sangat sulit.

"Oh, jadi kau pikir lebih baik aku tahu kondisimu dari orang lain ketimbang dari mulutmu, Idiot?"

Entah mengapa, aku kesal mendengar perkataannya. Memangnya dia pikir aku tidak akan mencemaskannya? Jauh sebelum menjadi sepasang kekasih, aku sudah sering merasakan hal itu! Seperti ketika mendengar tidak ada sanak saudara yang mau menampungnya sehingga akhirnya Iruka-sensei bersedia mengajaknya tinggal bersama; ketika melihat dia dikerjai preman-preman sekolah; ketika mengetahui dirinya digunjingkan dan dijadikan kambing hitam untuk kesalahan yang bukan miliknya; ketika mendapat kabar dirinya masuk rumah sakit karena operasi usus buntu—yang membuatku lebih bodoh lagi karena hal itu sebenarnya adalah operasi katup jantung; semua membuatku cemas dan kalang-kabut! Percuma baru sekarang dia berusaha menjaga perasaanku!

Kalau tidak sakit, sudah kupastikan dia tergolek lemah karena pukulanku. _Lucky __you!_

"Bukan begitu, Sasuke. Semenjak awal aku sudah berniat untuk memberitahumu tentang kondisiku ini, tapi aku tidak ingin hari-hari yang kulewati bersamamu menjadi canggung. Aku ingin kita seperti biasanya," Naruto menjelaskan. Bukan aku tak mau mengerti, tapi setidaknya, aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang mengetahui segalanya tentang dirinya.

_Shit!_ Aku terdengar seperti seorang gadis yang kasmaran! Ke mana aku yang biasanya?

"Ehem," Aku mencoba menenangkan hati dan pikiranku, "sampai kapan kau akan di sini?" tanyaku.

Dan Naruto tersenyum. Ia tidak menjawabnya. Aku bersikeras untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya, namun sia-sia. Yang kudengar selanjutnya adalah…

"Berjanjilah padaku, Sasuke,"

Aku seperti mendengar kalimat perpisahan. Tidak, aku tidak mau dengar! Aku tidak mau mendengar kelanjutan kata-katanya!—tapi, hati kecilku berkata lain.

_Apa pun. Apa pun untukmu._

Senyum itu tak pernah pudar dari wajahnya. Tangannya yang semakin kurus perlahan terangkat dan menyentuh bibirku. Ia menarikku mendekat,

"Kumohon,"

menghembuskan napas di depan bibirku sekaligus menjilatnya singkat,

"lupakan aku…"

dan kami pun berciuman.

Dengan jelas aku mendengar teriakan hati kecilku,

_Apa pun, Naruto, kecuali melupakanmu._

Aku tidak tahu apakah sesuatu yang mengalir di pipiku merupakan embunku sendiri… atau miliknya. Aku tidak tahu.

Aku tidak ingin tahu.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Aku berlari. Berlari dan berlari menembus rinai hujan di malam ramai. Tidak peduli pada klaustrofobia yang kumiliki, aku terus berlari menerjang badai yang seakan tak berhenti. Rasa sakit dari tajamnya air yang menusuk wajahku sungguh tak terasa… hanya rasa sakit di dalam hatiku.

'_Dengar, Sasuke,'_

Tidak. Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya. Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya! Lebih baik aku tidak pernah mendengarnya!

'_Uzumaki sudah…'_

Itu bohong… Itu bohong! Semua itu bohong! Aku tidak ingin mempercayainya!

'… _mati.'_

Aku pun terjatuh di kubangan air kotor… Kuyup… kuyup… kotor… dan aku teringat akan mimpi yang ingin selalu kuingat tetapi juga paling tidak ingin kuingat.

Naruto berdiri di antara sayap-sayap yang berguguran. Kerlap-kerlip perak dan emas mengelilinginya bagai cahaya **matahari** menyinari seluruh penjuru dunia. Indah tak terbantahkan. Sementara aku… aku berdiam di suatu ruang temaram bagai malam tanpa bintang. Aku seperti **bulan** yang merindukan teman… sendiri… sepi…

tanpa dirinya sebagai pantulanku.

Perih dan pedih. Kurasakan itu dalam diriku. Ingin menggapainya, namun dia terlalu menyilaukan. Ingin meraihnya, namun dia terlalu jauh untuk kugenggam. Aku tidak ingin dia pergi. Aku tidak ingin dia menghilang dari hadapanku. Aku tidak ingin dia lenyap…

'_**Tepati janjimu, Sasuke.'**_

Itu yang berulang kau katakan dalam mimpiku. _Tepati__janjiku__…_ aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa melakukannya seperti dirimu. Ya, seperti dirimu. Kau adalah orang yang selalu menepati janjimu. **Kau ****tidak ****akan ****menarik**** kembali ****hal ****yang ****telah ****kau**** katakan. ****Itu ****adalah ****jalan ****hidupmu.** Sayangnya, Naruto, aku tidak sekuat dirimu. Aku tidak sekuat kau yang bisa menjalani hidup seperti kau jujur pada dirimu.

Aku lemah. Aku sangat lemah. Untuk segala hal yang berkaitan denganmu, aku lemah. Bukan aku mau menyalahkanmu, tetapi semenjak berbenturan dengan keberadaanmu, aku melembut. Dan bagiku, melembut berarti melemah. Aku tidak ingin menjadi lemah, namun kau membuatku demikian.

Aku mengenal kasih sayang yang sesungguhnya berkat kelemahan yang kau _berikan_. Aku mengenal rasa cinta semenjak bertemu dengamu. Dalam nyata, kau adalah satu-satunya kebahagiaan yang kumiliki. Dalam nyata, kau adalah satu-satunya yang kuinginkan. Oleh karena itu, Naruto…

**TIIIN TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINN!**

Naruto…

**CKIIIIIIITT! BRAAAKK!**

jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Normal POV**

"Padahal sudah kubilang untuk menyerah… Kau bodoh, Sasuke!" geram Neji sambil mengepalkan jari jemari di sisi tubuhnya.

"Percuma. Dari awal, dia tidak akan mendengarmu. Baginya, Uzumaki jauh lebih penting…" sahut Suigetsu pelan.

Sang Hyuuga mendengus. "Huh! Kata-katamu seperti tidak pernah menggunjingkan anak itu saja!"

Dan pemuda berambut putih itu menatapnya tajam. "Aku membencinya, Neji. Gara-gara dia, Sasuke mati. Aku sangat membencinya!" serunya tertahan. Ia belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa sahabatnya tewas beberapa hari lalu karena tertabrak mobil. Ia hanya bisa menyalahkan si pembawa sial, Uzumaki Naruto, atas kematiannya.

"Kalau itu… aku juga sama," lirih Neji, "tetapi, kalau tidak bertemu dengannya, Sasuke tidak akan terbuka padaku. Hanya untuk hal itu, aku berterima kasih padanya," ujarnya sembari berbalik lalu berjalan pergi dari kompleks pemakaman.

Selangkah.

Dua langkah.

Tiga langkah.

"Oi, Neji," panggil Suigetsu. Sang Hyuuga berhenti tanpa berbalik. "Kau percaya cinta sejati?"

Menoleh sekilas, Neji membalas sambil mendengus, "Jangan gila di siang bolong. Tunggulah hingga malam, dan bermimpilah."

Suigetsu tertawa sinis. "_Yeah,__ I __thought __so._"

.

.

_Saat itu, apa yang kau pikirkan… apa yang kau dapatkan? Sasuke, apa kau mendapatkan kebebasan? Kebebasan untuk mencintainya…_

_Layaknya Cinderella. Namun, waktu malammu takkan berhenti. Sihir sang peri akan abadi selamanya._

_Bersama Naruto._

.

**.**

**[Bahkan maut pun takkan bisa memisahkan kita.]**

**.**

**.**

**-.-.-END-.-.-**

Okeh. Pendek, gaje, garink. Gomenne… OTL

Tapi Kyou ada doujin-nya di Shrine maupun deviantart. Silakan buka deviantart Kyou ya~ link-nya ada di profil.

**Happy ****NaruSasu ****Day ****2011!** XD

_Reviews? No flames, okay!_

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


End file.
